


Invincible

by allthewaytoerebor



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: 21st Century, Emotional, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning, and so in love, but in a good way!!, soft as heck!!, they are both happy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17533061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaytoerebor/pseuds/allthewaytoerebor
Summary: Jim Hutton and Freddie Mercury have been waiting to get married for decades, and one summer morning in 2014 gay marriage finally becomes legal in England.They are overcome with happiness.





	Invincible

13 March 2014

“Jim, darling come to the living room!” Freddie called from inside the house.  
Not wanting to disappoint his lover, Jim left his plants and garden gear and made a mental note to get back to them later. 

He had been outside since eight am, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. It was a hot day in London. The sun was glistering upon the sky and there were no clouds to be seen, which was pleasantly surprising as it had been raining for days before this morning. Their cats were lazing in the shadows of furniture placed on various spots outside. Jim found himself observing them and smiling at them on his way through their garden, some of them seemed relaxed whilst others seemed a bit bothered by the heat.

Freddie stood in front of the TV as Jim entered the room, but when he noticed Jim entering he quickly turned towards him. His silver hair captured the light coming from the sun and his face was lit up with undeniable excitement.

“People all over the country are joining in celebration at the news: gay marriage is at last legal in England” Came a voice from the television.

Jim’s heart was glowing and his eyes were tearing up.

“We did it, love” he said fuzzing with emotion as he embraced Freddie, bringing their vibrant bodies together.

He could feel Freddie’s warm tears landing on his shoulder. They had finally won. Jim had been waiting for this moment for over three decades, and he was bloody well going to cry surrounded by the arms of his future husband-in-law in celebratory.

It was quite comedic in a way, how they had been engaged for so long and had always called each other husbands yet never actually been married, but soon they could call each other husbands and be allowed to do so in the eyes of society; with true meaning to it. 

Freddie never thought this moment would come. Yet here he was, 67 fucking years old, embracing the person he’d wanted to marry for almost half his life, and this reality felt surreal; it felt surreal in the best way possible. And he was so incredibly happy that this was a reality.

“So, have you set a date yet, darling?” He asked, jokingly.  
Jim responded with a burst of rich laughter.

They looked into each other’s eyes, both still grinning from the positive incitement of the news. And then they kissed, slowly and softly.  
Jim tasted like honey and toothpaste. Freddie thought of how Jim would brush his teeth after breakfast, but treat himself to a spoonful of their garden bee’s succulent honey right before going out to work. He loved how Jim did this from time to time. He also loved how Jim had honey in his tea every morning, how carefully he treated the bees they hosted in their garden, and most of all how he would get a taste of it for himself from the mouth of the man he loved.

The kiss did not escalate. At this moment they purely wanted to share their joy and excitement in a loving entwinement, where it felt as though nothing could ever separate them, their limbs growing around each other like vines.  
The two of them fell into the sofa and sank into it, not letting go of each other for one second.

They stayed like this for a while, completely dissolving and blending together in utter happiness and love, laughs, smiles, and tears.

An hour later the phone rang. Freddie grunted as he would have to leave his lover’s arms to answer the phone. Luckily his iPhone was neatly placed on the table in front of them, and all he had to do was to sit up, Jim doing the same.

“Hello?” He put it on speakerphone.

“Freddie! Congratulations, I just saw! Equality! I’m so happy for you both!”  
Freddie snickered in Jim’s direction. It was Deaky calling, clearly positively fuelled from the victory.

“thank you, darling! We’re over the moon, we finally have the same fucking opportunity as you heterosexuals have had since the dawn of time!” Freddie answered, all three of them wholeheartedly laughing.  
“we just can’t believe it. I mean it’s shocking, but in the greatest way possible!” Jim added, still not over the progressive news.

“Have you two found a date yet? God, I’m already looking forward to it!”

“No, we haven’t gotten that far yet, but we were thinking sometime before Christmas at least. And at the most luxurious location available!” Freddie responded, smiling into Jim’s brown eyes.

“keep me updated, I want to help you as much as I can! I’ll let you two get back to it, but let’s have dinner with the rest of the lot sometime soon, ok? You know we all support you infinitely.”

“yes, thank you, Deaky! We will see you in no time, Bye!”

“Bye!”

Freddie hung up and hugged his fiancé once again.

Many others called to congratulate them that day, amongst them being Roger, Brian, Joe and Phoebe (who both over time had moved out to live with a partner of his own). They loved the attention, however, found it a bit annoying after a while as it kept interrupting them from doing various things.

After a day gone by doing nothing but each other, Jim cooked them vegetarian lasagna for dinner, which had grown to become Freddie’s favorite. Brian had years ago convinced them to go vegetarian; this was proven to be a lot easier then they had thought it would be, they actually quite enjoyed discovering new recipes befitted for their diet.

After the romantic meal, they finally decided to sit down and start planning.  
As they did so they realised they had no experience what so ever on how to plan a wedding, they therefore decided that they would rely on Brian Harold May to help them, as he so nobly had, earlier that day, told them that he would help them as much as he could. 

“I want it to be perfect. Above perfect, Jim. it needs to be the most extravagant wedding in history, love!”

“As long as it is you I am marrying the details don’t really matter to me, Fred. I just want it to be all you’ve ever dreamed of”

Freddie looked adoringly at his man from across the table through his reading glasses.  
It was dark outside, and they had the lights dimmed, except the fabulous chandelier hanging above them, which was in full effect.  
They were both wearing cosy clothes. Two cups of tea, Freddie’s computer, (where he was writing down ideas) and a calendar was the only things in sight on the table. 

“first of all: I love you. What matters most to me is that I get to bloody marry you, you are the love of my life, Jim. But darling, since we have a tremendous amount of money that isn’t going to spend itself, let's make this absolutely incredible. something people will talk about for fucking decades to come!” The pure enthusiasm clinging to Freddie’s voice made Jim’s heart melt. He was glistening with excitement, Jim wanted to look at him forevermore.

“Freddie, I love you so much, and I’ll do everything I can to make this amazing for us”

Freddie smiled even wider before he continued “Second: I want to have it somewhere elegant, exclusive, and majestic. I’m thinking the Swiss Alps, how does that sound, dear?”

“I absolutely love it, Fred”

“Can you imagine, Jim? Getting wed in front of the most breath-taking view, yet all the attention will be on us, and even the alpine scene behind us will bow down to our magnificent love!” Jim could not remember the last time Freddie had spoken using such exaggerations. He loved it so incredibly much. He giggled with his wonderful fiancé.

“You know that I will cry loads, right?” Jim started.  
“It’ll probably be the proudest moment of my existence, this is such a dream, Freddie. I’m still baffled” He continued. 

And then he started crying, without a single care of Freddie seeing his tears. These were happy tears, of over-excitement, of love and a perfect future together. Freddie did not cry, he instead looked at Jim with high admiration and relished the wonderful sight before him: his one true love fully stripped of all fears and falseness, showing his strong emotions in the tears rolling down his checks.

He took Jim’s hand, squeezed it tight, and he connected their legs under the table. Jim smiled brightly as he felt Freddie once again physically binding them. As he held Jim's hand he could not help but study their hands bound together so beautifully. The light from the chandelier above them reflected in their golden rings. Although the rings had been placed on their fingers for a long while now Freddie never got tired of the sight of them; they were a symbol of their love, and they both wore them proudly in front of others. Freddie could not remember the last time he had seen Jim without his ring.

They sat up a bit longer before taking a bath together, filled with bubbles, song, and laughter.  
When the clock told them it was after midnight they went to bed. Jim and Freddie were tired, happy and incredibly relaxed; they fell asleep intertwined together after few minutes, with smiles across their faces.


End file.
